Never
by sorrowlicher
Summary: Ginny Weasley runs away from Hogwarts for revenge only to be kidnapped by Death Eaters and imprisoned in Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy reveals his other side. Perspectives switch between Ginny and Draco.    reviews please :  I really appreciate it! :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Ginny Weasley laid in her bed, eyes wide open. When she was sure everyone in her form were fast asleep, she opened her trunk to retrieve her invisibility cloak. Of course, it wasn't anything like the flawless cloak Harry had, but a simple cloak she had enchanted with a Disillusionment Charm. That was the only time she had managed to make that spell perfectly. Ginny pulled out her wand and tapped her trunk with it, murmuring, "reducto". The trunk shrunk to the size of her palm and she picked it up and put it in her pocket.

Flinging the cloak over herself, Ginny made sure she was completely covered before opening the dorm door. As she turned the knob quietly, she looked over her shoulder one last time at the friends who had stuck with her for almost seven years. It pained her greatly to leave, but she had made up her mind and would not go back. She had sworn to help Harry save the world, had sworn to avenge the deaths of Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody and all those who had died at Voldemort's hand. She was determined to do it, and nothing could stop her.

Ginny paused at the statue of the humpbacked witch. Even though Fred and George had not revealed to her their secret passageway to Hogsmeade, she had lived with her brothers enough to learn their tricks, and that includes spying. She tapped the statue and whispered "dissendium", and slipped into the dark narrow tunnel. "Lumos," she said softly, and the tip of her wand flared.

Draco Malfoy laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was way past midnight, but he could not fall asleep; he was wide awake. The moon shone coldly and brightly through the window.

In his mind, he couldn't help replaying the day's events. How the Snatchers brought Potter and Weasley and Granger to Malfoy Manor. How Dobby rescued them. How the Dark Lord tortured them for summoning him, only to find out Potter had escaped through his fingers again. That was the worst part, the torturing. He wanted to fight back, unlike his butt-kissing aunt and parents. Cowards, all of them. But then perhaps he was a coward too. Why else did he not escape with Potter? He was as much as a prisoner as they were. At least they could escape. He could not. Not now, not ever. Even if he did, no one would take him in. Not after all what he had done.

Draco got up. Seeing as it was nearly impossible to sink into the tempting oblivion of sleep, he decided to take a trip down memory lane - anything to stop himself thinking about that. He walked over to his own Pensieve and without a second thought, without thinking which memory he wanted to indulge himself in, he closed his eyes and plunged his face in.

He did not open his eyes until he heard his own voice pleading, "Please, please, please work... please... this time..." And he saw himself in the Room of Requirement in his sixth year. Real-Draco's face crumpled when Memory-Draco whooped as he opened the door of the Vanishing Cabinet and the bird flew out. He knew what would happen next. He would go into the Cabinet and contact the Death Eaters in Borgin and Burkes, and that night they would storm Hogwarts. Snape would kill Dumbledore. They would escape. Then his life as a coward, as it is now, would begin.

He wished he had not fixed the Vanishing Cabinet. He wished he had left it as it was and pretended it was an impossible task. He wished he had asked Dumbledore for help. Perhaps, then, Dumbledore might still be alive, and he didn't have to live this pathetic life.

Draco sighed as the memory ended, and he got out of the Pensieve. He stood there, looking sadly at the small bowl, his silvery thoughts swirling gently. It was full of regrets, memories he wished he could change but couldn't. There was barely a pleasant memory in it. He sighed again and got in bed, and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

The trapdoor in the Honeydukes cellar creaked open slowly. Ginny Weasley crawled out of it and shut it gently, and tiptoed out of the cellar into the darkened shop. Pulling out her wand, she said "Alohomora" under her breath and the front door opened an inch, just enough for her to slip through. Once out, she turned around and said "Colloportus", and the door sealed itself once again with a squishy sound.

Ginny walked to the center of the street, preparing herself to Apparate, when suddenly the sound of alarm bells ringing filled the night air. Ginny jumped, gripping her wand tightly with one hand and holding her cloak with the other.

Three Death Eaters burst out of the Three Broomsticks and looked around.

One of them said loudly, "Got you now, Potter!"

Another yelled, "Accio Cloak!" Ginny's cloak flew from her grasp and landed on the Death Eaters' feet. She took one look at them and ran, her red hair flying behind her.

"Eh? That's not Potter!"

"Of course it's not, this one's a girl!"

"With red hair like that - must be a Weasley!"

"There're so many of them, which one is that?"

"Oh I don't know Rowle, let me see, who'd have hair as long as that? HEY! Come back you! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Ginny got hit and fell down. The Death Eaters strolled over to her leisurely.

"Dolohov, do my eyes deceive me? Can this be Potter's girlfriend?"

"Eh, I dunno, do you have the book?"

"I've got it, Dolohov!"

"Give me that, you can't even read!" Travers grabbed the book and flipped it through quickly. "Ah! The Weasleys... you must be Ginny Weasley," he sneered.

"This is as near the jackpot as we'd ever get, boys. We haven't got Potter but we've got Potter's girlfriend..."

"What do we do now Travers?"

"To Malfoy Manor!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ginny could not move, and she hated it. When she fell her wand was still in her hand, but as she had never given non-verbal spells much practice it was practically useless. Nonetheless she tried screaming "finite incantetem" in her head until it gave her a throbbing headache.

Then just before the Death Eaters Apparated, Dolohov wrenched her wand away roughly and pocketed it. Then Rowle picked her up gingerly, grumbling, "why is it me every time when there's somethin' heavy?" And when they Apparated away, Ginny had already given up. She would save her energy for later.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, the first person she saw was Bellatrix, and the sight of her filled Ginny with fear and anger - she was the one who killed Sirius.

"This is going quite well actually," Ginny thought. "When I left I had no idea where I would be going... but now I'm right in the lion's den. I should count myself lucky."

"Kill them all," a dark voice in her head said. "Kill them... they all deserve to die..." Ginny tried to push that little voice away. That evil voice had been in her head ever since Tom Riddle possessed her in her first year. Even though now he was gone, she felt that a little part of him remained, every now and then popping up to urge her to do something evil. But deep down, she knew she wanted to kill them. This made things slightly more complicated.

"What did you bring HER in for?" Bellatrix hissed. "This is a Weasley..."

"This is Potter's girlfriend, Bellatrix," replied Travers. "We-"

"Is she now?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"We'll see, won't we? DRACO! COME OUT HERE AT ONCE!"

"Don't you dare order my son around..." that was Narcissa Malfoy's voice.

"I'll order anyone I want around, the Dark Lord-"

"This is MY house Bellatrix, and the Dark Lord does NOT favor you anymore, not after-"

"Shut up," Bellatrix said dangerously. "Or I'll shut it for you..."

After what, Ginny wondered. What could have happened?

"What?" came Draco Malfoy's voice irritably.

"Draco, dear, who is this?" Bellatrix said sweetly, her voice dripping with honeyed venom. She kicked Ginny's stiff body and she rolled over so that Draco could see her face clearly. Ginny saw a startled look flit across his expressionless face for a split second. Then he composed himself and said coolly, "I don't know."

"Look closer Draco, is it Potter's girlfriend?"

"The Dark Lord wants Potter, not his pathetic excuse of a girlfriend!" Draco spat.

"Ohh so it IS her now isn't it?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, it's her, happy? What are you gonna do with her anyway?"

"The Dark Lord may not want Potter's girlfriend, Draco, but Potter certainly would..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake Bellatrix! This isn't funny!" Narcissa exploded. "What do you think you're doing? Don't tell me you're planning to-"

"Actually, Cissy, she'd make the perfect bait! Potter would do anything to save his darling blood traitor girlfriend!"

"I doubt it Bellatrix, no one knows where he is, how are you supposed to lure him in?" Narcissa was sounding extremely annoyed.

"Oh ,we'll think of something... in the meantime, Draco, lock her in the dungeon."

"I'm afraid the dungeon is not accessible at the time, Bellatrix," Draco said flatly. "Wormtail's body still wouldn't budge and he's blocking the entrance."

"Still? Haven't you done anything?"

"No; apparently he's rooted into the floor. Nothing I do moves him."

"Well then," Bellatrix replied, and a shiver went down Ginny's spine, she sounded so evil and insane, "she'd have to stay in your room then."

Draco was so stunned he could not move. Bellatrix could not be serious. Her? The Weasley girl? In HIS room? Ridiculous! But one look at Bellatrix told him she could not be more serious. He opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss of what to say. Finally he swallowed and said, carefully removing all traces of expression from his face and voice, "There is a spare room next to mine. She will stay there."

"Fine," replied Bellatrix, a cruel smile twisting her lips.

"Where's her wand?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Weasley's wand, where is it?"

"Here, Malfoy," said Dolohov, handing him the wand. Draco grabbed it, and as a strange warmth spread through him, he relaxed a little. The wand made him feel comfortable.

"What do you need it for?" asked Mother curiously.

Draco walked over to her and handed her her wand. "I don't like using your wand, Mother, not when you have none to use. Here's yours back; I'll use Weasley's." Mother smiled.

Turning back to Weasley's body on the floor, he pointed his new wand at her and said, "Locomotor body!" And with her floating in front of him, he exited the living room.

Once in the spare room, which he noted with satisfaction was clean from the house-elves' work, he laid Weasley's body down in the bed gently. After he closed the door, he said, "finite incantetem" and the Weasley girl all but collapsed.

She looked up at Draco before struggling to sit up, but she had been immobile for too long and she fell back down. Draco caught her and whispered, "careful."

She glared at him and pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch me, Malfoy!" she cried.

Draco was surprised and a little hurt at her response, he was just helping, although he supposed he could understand what she was feeling. "Fine, but don't bother to ask me for help in the future," he replied coolly.

"Don't worry, I won't," she replied just as coolly. She sat up slowly and gave Draco a meaningful glare, as if showing him she could sit up fine by herself, thank you very much.

Draco said curtly, "dinner's at seven. I will come in and being you your meal then. Oh, and one more thing," and he flicked his wand at the fireplace and orange flames kicked merrily at the logs, "accio floo powder." And a bag flew out from inside her robes. She grabbed at it but it slipped through her fingers. Draco smirked his familiar famous smirk and left.

Ginny was confused. Why did Malfoy help her when she fell? He had looked hurt when she snapped at him. Maybe she shouldn't have, not when he was just helping and not being his usual nasty self. But then again, why wasn't he being his usual nasty self? And he looked sick. She thought he would be at his prime at times like this. Didn't he always say a world with Voldemort ruling it was the best? He looked cool and composed back in that enormous room, but that mask seemed to have slipped for a few moments when he was alone with her.

And in those few moments... he looked miserable.

Ginny glanced around the room, looking for something, anything, that could get her out of there. The light green walls were bare except for a few paintings here and there, and the dark wooden floor seemed too solid to be a trapdoor. The ceiling was high, with a medium-sized crystal chandelier that sparkled prettily. Ginny thought that might have come in useful except for the fact that it was too high for her to reach. The window was very sturdy. She knew because she had pounded her fist on it.

There was nothing that could help her. She could not believe how Malfoy knew she had a stash of Floo powder with her. And even though she DID have an extra bag in her trunk, it was useless. How could she possibly pick one minuscule bag out of a stuffed tiny trunk when she did not have a wand?

She sat down, defeated. She had set out for revenge, not to be kidnapped. The only thing she COULD do, she supposed, was to wait things out. Wait for an opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco paced about restlessly in his room. He didn't like having Weasley in his house, no; and he didn't like having her in the spare bedroom right next to his. Yes, he could keep an eye on her that way easier, if course; but he hated the very idea that he was keeping his own schoolmate prisoner. True, they hadn't been exactly the best of friends, and the words they'd exchanged throughout the years were only and nothing else. Still, having Ginny Weasley felt worse than imprisoning Potter and his friends or Luna Lovegood or Dean Thomas. Somehow, this felt different. Worse.

And he was confused. When Weasley was falling down why did he catch her? He had never done such an act of kindness before, but at that moment he didn't think of anything. As if it was by instinct. Could he, after seventeen years of hard brainwashing, still have the instinct to help someone? And when Weasley glared at him, he felt himself flush and his heart quicken pace. He recognised that feeling- he had felt it many a time during this year. It was fear, but what did he have to fear from Weasley? She was no threat to him... but then again, why was he blushing? There was no reason for him to be embarrassed. He was very confused.

Draco sighed. He eyed his Pensieve, but decided against it. There were no pleasant memories for him to indulge in, anyway. And he doubted of that fact would ever change.

He twirled his new wand in his hand. This was much better than his mother's wand. That wand seemed not to understand him. This, on the other hand... it was almost as good as his own. Using his mother's was like a child waving a stick around. Using Weasley's was like an artificial arm- not the real one, but second best. He wondered why.

Draco sighed again and sat down, waiting for dinner. He did not want to see anyone at the moment.

Ginny Weasley stared blankly at the bare wall, ideas of escape flitting through her mind and she dismissed them just as quickly. All of them required a wand at some point. She had tugged at all the paintings, but in vain: they had all been stuck there with an Unremovable Sticking Charm.

Nor did the heavy bed budge at her push, although she had peered under it and saw nothing except the opposite wall. It was unnaturally clean of any dust.

The wardrobe was completely empty and again, strangely clean. She wondered if the Malfoys had got a new house-elf. She supposed she could attack Malfoy when he brought in her dinner, but she doubted if she had the strength to knock him unconscious. There was nothing in the room she could use as a weapon.

Ginny hit her fist against the wall in frustration and then winced as her fist connected with the corner of a painting. The frame was quite old and a sliver of wood was buried deep in the joint between her little finger and palm. She tried to pull it out but it hurt too much and she gave up with a grunt.

The door opened slowly and silently behind her. She was frowning at the wound when a voice said, "Dinner, Weasley."

Ginny jumped and gave out a little shriek, turning around to see Malfoy holding a silver tray awkwardly. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes." He paused. "Your dinner's here."

"You just said that."

"I know, I-" he sighed and closed the door with a "Muffliato". He continued, "I don't like this any more than you do, you know."

"Oh really, Malfoy? Why should I believe you?"

"Because... because I..." he was at a loss for words, which rarely happened.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"I...I hate this, alright, the Snatchers bring in someone from Hogwarts from time to time, and I'm supposed to throw them in the dungeon, and I did, but I never wanted to, I mean, I've never been exactly civil to them, but somehow it kills me to imprison them, and..." he took a deep breath and shuddered.

"When it's people I don't know, I'm ok with that. Not exactly ok, but I don't hate it as much. You know how in the summer, that Muggle Studies teacher went missing, right? She didn't. She was kidnapped and murdered here. I saw it myself. It was horrible, that, being forced to- to watch and pretend it was the best entertainment ever, especially how after the Dark Lord ki-killed her, that great snake ate her, swallowed her..." his words trailed off.

Ginny stared at him. Never, in her life, did she ever imagine Draco Malfoy would have a heart. He looked so vulnerable, so scared, like a little boy who had lost his mother in the streets... Perhaps it was from some hidden maternal instinct, or perhaps it was something else, Ginny did not know, but the next moment, she was hugging him. Malfoy stiffened, but didn't push her away.

When Ginny let go he still had that shocked expression in his face, and one look at him sent her into peals of laughter. Malfoy looked at her incredulously. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded.

"Your- your- face-" she spluttered. "It's- so- so- funny- I- I-"

"Of all the things to laugh at, you choose me," he muttered. "I still don't see what's so funny about me."

Which only made her laugh harder.

"Hey." He was starting to look annoyed. "Hey. Stop. Laughing. Now."

Ginny gulped and took a deep breath, trying to stop. "Ouch," she mumbled. She had accidentally stubbed her wounded finger.

"What is it?"

"My finger…"

"May I…?"

Ginny held her hand out. Malfoy took it gingerly and examined the wound. "This is going to hurt," he warned.  
>"Just take it out, please…"<p>

He pointed his wand at her finger and commanded, "Episkey!" the sliver of wood flew out and the wound healed itself.

"OWWW!"

"I warned you!" He said, irritated, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

"I know… Thank you."

Malfoy grunted and waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the food tray. "Are you going to eat this or not?"

Ginny looked at the tray and gasped audibly. She had not expected such a wonderful meal, with steak and potatoes and a dainty side dish with cheese and grapes and something dark and jelly-like in a tiny pot. And a glass of red wine. "Who... who made this?"

"Oh, the house-elves," he said carelessly.

"And they made it just for me?" asked Ginny. It was unbelievable.

"Don't be stupid, that's what we had for dinner. I merely ordered the house-elves to prepare an extra portion." He looked at her, amused. "What, did you think I'd give you leftover scraps?"

"Well. To be honest. Yeah." He smirked.

"Well then, I'd better go and change it... wouldn't want to dash your hopes now, would we?" He reached for the tray. Ginny grabbed it and slapped his hand away, laughing.

"Mmmm," she said, licking her lips. "This is delicious!"

"Glad you like it," Malfoy replied, smiling. Ginny smiled to herself all through the meal. She had not expected Draco Malfoy would make her feel so at ease that she was treating him like any one of her friends. It made her forget she was a prisoner.

Draco laid on his bed, smiling to himself. He had not felt this relaxed since... since when? He honestly could not remember the last time he felt so happy. It made him slightly giddy. It felt strange, though, to have Weasley (Ginny, he thought) not glaring at him all the time with those fiery hazel eyes. This was the very first time a Weasley was actually nice to him. And it felt... good. He had no idea why she acted like this, but he sure wasn't complaining. And somehow her nice-ness must have rubbed off him, because he found himself being nice too. That was a first. He kind of liked that.

He got up and walked over to his Pensieve. He pointed his wand at his temple and pulled out that memory, and dropped it in. The silvery memory swirled gently in the bowl. He wasn't going to forget this in a hurry.

Suddenly, screams filled the air, but were muted just as quickly. Draco snapped his head up. Those screams... they sounded close. Very close. As if they came from the adjacent room.

Wand in hand, he opened his bedroom door and closed it softly behind him. He turned the knob of Weasley's door slowly and then threw open the door. The sight he took in was terrible.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, her hair flying. But Weasley-Ginny- was screaming, SILENTLY. Her mouth was stretched into an impossibly wide 'O', her body writhing on the bed, but her screams were completely inaudible. Somehow, this made the torture a thousand times worse.

"Where is Potter! Tell me! Tell me now!" She shrieked at Ginny, lowering her wand.

"I... I told you... I... don't... know..." she gasped. Apparently, she could not see Draco.

"Still don't, eh? Silencio! Crucio!" And Ginny was writhing again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, the whites clearly visible, all the time screaming, screaming, but no sound came out of her mouth-

"Stop it! Bellatrix, stop it!" Draco cried.

"Draco, Draco, you aren't possibly pitying her?" Bellatrix said, not looking at him.

"You're killing her!"

No response.

"She said she doesn't know!"

Still no response except for her demented cackles.

"Dammit Bellatrix! Expelliarmus!"

"Fuck you Draco!" Bellatrix yelled angrily, stalking over to her wand.

"Oh no you don't, Accio!" Her wand flew into Draco's hand. "Now you listen to me, Bellatrix, you want to torture someone, fine, but don't you dare get out of control. How can she know where Potter is? Nobody does, and another dose of crucio won't make any difference. You don't want her to reduce to the state of the Longbottoms," he snarled.

Bellatrix frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but Draco wasn't finished. "I KNOW you don't give a damn, but she will be useless to us! Useless! It'd make no difference if you kill her now!" Bellatrix scowled.

"Fine! Fine! I know you don't care for the Dark Lord and I don't expect you to understand my devotion to him, but you can't possibly stop me from gaining his favor back!" she cried.

Draco sighed in defeat and handed her her wand. "Get out. Gain his favor by finding Potter, not torturing the girl."

Bellatrix slammed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Finite," Draco said quietly. Ginny mumbled something inaudibly and curled up in a ball on the bed. Draco felt something in his heart. It felt like... pity, but in a more positive sense. It worried him.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He sat down next to her, and laid his hand on her shoulder gently. He was surprised at himself, but didn't withdraw his hand. Somehow, this felt... right.

Ginny got up clumsily and buried herself in Draco's arms. He heard her sniffle and his heart melted, his arms encircling her. He smelled her flowery-smelling hair, saw the moonlight weave silvery strands into her fiery red hair, and he felt an overwhelming surge of protection for Ginny, and he swore to himself he would not let anything harm her. With a wave of his wand he created a box of tissues out of thin air, and offered it to her. She took it and her hand shook, and she bawled out loud.

"Shh... shh... it's okay... it's alright... that's it, let it all out..." he murmured, holding her tight.

Ginny cried for a long time in Draco's arms, bathed in moonlight. She let out everything she had stoppered up for months, her frustration, her misery, her loneliness, her thirst for revenge, the want to actually do something helpful, her pain, the pain, and most of all, her longing for freedom. She cried all this out, found solace in Draco's warm, strong arms, and in those dark moments, she was grateful that Draco was there for her, that he had saved her from Bellatrix's insane torture. This made her think of Harry. Harry, who was always too busy to sit down for a quiet night. Even when he was free, he chose to spend the time with Ron and Hermione. She wasn't asking for too much, was she, to want some private time with him once in a while? Yes, she thought, she was selfish, but then, every girl was entitled to be selfish now and then. And she wouldn't be cheating on Harry, not really, not when Harry had broken up with her last June.

She sighed and sniffled, and Draco's arms tightened. He gingerly touched her hair, and when she didn't shrink away he started to stroke her hair. His gentle stroking relaxed her, and she sighed again. Funny how his mere touch could make her heart gallop like a wild horse, unlike Harry. She laid her head against his wide, powerful chest and she heard his heartbeat was even faster than hers. She chuckled weakly. His hand stopped moving.

"What are you laughing at," he murmured.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled.

"Really?" He pulled away a bit and gently tipped up her chin. He cupped her face with one hand and his thumb wiped away the tear stains on her cheek. Draco looked into her eyes and she found herself sucked into his stormy grey eyes. Her heart fluttered.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Ginny smiled and blushed. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy would be such a charmer? He was so very different from the Malfoy she knew from school.

Suddenly Draco pulled away and jumped to the other end of the bed. "Oh, my god. Did I just say that out loud?" He asked in horror.

Ginny giggled and skirted over to sit next to him. "Yes, you did," she informed him. "Question is, did you mean it?"

"I..." he was, for once, at a loss of what to say. Ginny smiled and tilted her head up. She leaned forward slowly, giving him the time to pull away if he wanted to. He sat very still. Ginny brushed her lips lightly against Draco's. Her lips tingled like mad, and she knew, he was the one. Even kissing Harry didn't cause this... this tingling, starting from her lips all the way down her spine into her feet. It felt as if she had been... electrocuted, as her father loved to say. But she pushed thoughts of Harry and her family away. This was alone time with Draco and she was going to make the most of it.

She deepened the kiss, and as she put her arms around Draco's neck and wove her fingers in his gleaming platinum hair, he wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other hand, he held her head closer to his. Draco used the tip of his tongue to trace Ginny's lips and she shuddered as a delightful shiver went down her spine.

Suddenly Draco paused and stiffened.

"Wha-" Ginny started to ask.

"Shh..." he whispered. Then they both heard a shuffle and a bang outside the door. He got up silently and flicked his wand at the door. It slammed open to reveal a house-elf whose ears were perked up, as if eavesdropping. Draco's expression darkened and he stalked over to the elf and pulled him into the room, slamming the door close behind him.

"Diffy!" He hissed, thrusting his wand into the elf's face. "Explain yourself!"

"M-Master Draco m-must not b-be angry with D-Diffy, sir," he stammered. "D-Diffy did not m-mean to eavesdrop, sir! D-Diffy was c-cleaning the c-closet, sir, when Diffy, Diffy heard some whisperings inside this room, sir! And Diffy remembers Mistress Black had kept a prisoner here, sir, so Diffy was wondering who the prisoner could be talking to! Then Diffy was scared she was going to escape, sir, so Diffy wanted to know what she was doing, sir, so Diffy listened, sir! Diffy never knew Master was inside, sir! Diffy is very sorry, sir!"

"Why you little..." Draco snarled. He raised his wand. "Cru-"

"No!" Ginny pushed his arm away. "Don't do that, he said he was sorry!"

"He heard us," he growled.

"Don't crucio him, he's already torturing himself enough as it is!" And he was. Diffy was banging his head on the floor and slamming the wardrobe door on his fingers, yelping every time it made contact.

"Don't you see it's hurting him, stop him!"

"He deserves this punishment."

"But it won't make what he heard go away, will it? The memory's not going to disappear just because he's half-killing himself!"

"He's a house-elf," Draco said disgustedly. "But no, I guess it won't..." he looked at Diffy.

"What a pathetic sight... Diffy! Stop!" He commanded. Diffy stopped. Draco grabbed him by the shoulder and thrust his wand between his eyes.

"Obliviate," he almost snarled. Diffy's eyes glazed over as Draco's eyebrows drew together in concentration. He let go of the house-elf and pushed him out of the room.

"Happy?" he asked grumpily.

"Much better. I am SO going to support S.P.E.W. when I..." her voice trailed off.

"When you...?"

"Nothing," Ginny mumbled.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"When I see Hermione again," she whispered sadly. "But I don't think I'll ever see her again. I don't even know if she's still alive," she choked.

"Hermi- oh, Granger. I see. Well. Don't you worry about her, she's perfectly fine."

"How would YOU know?"

"I- shit."

"What? You've seen her recently?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"No, I just-" he knew he should keep it a secret but didn't want to lie anymore. Not anymore. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes I've seen her. And Weasley and Potter. Yesterday, in fact."

"What?" Ginny yelped, her eyes bulging out of her sockets. "Where? How-"

"Snatchers. Apparently one of them spoke the Dark Lord's name, so some Snatchers caught 'em and brought 'em here."

"What happened?"

"Potter and Weasley were locked in the dungeon, while Bellatrix took her sweet time torturing Granger over some sword." Ginny caught her breath.

"Father said that was the sword of Gryffindor, and the Dark Lord had put it in Bellatrix's vault." he continued flatly. "I guess that's why she was so mad, she thought they'd stolen it. But the goblin said it was a fake."

"Are they still here?" "Nah. No one can contain the famous Harry Potter and his friends," he said scornfully. "They escaped within half an hour. That free elf, Dobby or something, Apparated with them, and they took all the others with them as well. Lovegood and Ollivander and the goblin."

"Luna was there too?"

"Yeah, Father took her from the Hogwarts train. Wanted to trade her for Potter with her father."

"So they're alive and safe... well at least that's one less thing to worry about."

"Don't worry about anything. Be like me."

"Three words. Pot. Kettle. Black."

"What?"

"You're the one who's doing the most worrying. I can SEE it."

"Not now. Maybe I had, but I haven't worried a bit since... whatever."

Ginny snorted. "YOU'RE not the one kept prisoner here! YOU can go anywhere you want! I'M stuck here!"

"On the contrary. I find myself imprisoned in my own house as much as you do."

"This is no joking matter."

"I have never been more serious."

"Oh, please."

"I'm deadly serious. I wish I could go somewhere far away from this madness."

"But you could."

"No, don't you see? I'm a Death Eater," he said bitterly, shoving up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark, but taking care not to touch it. "Once you sign up for it, it's for life. Even if I DID run away, they'll find me. And kill me. Like how they did to Karkaroff. I'm worse off than you. At least when you escape they'll never find you."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "You sound as if you expect me to escape."

"I would be surprised if you didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes. I- I can leave you alone if you want. I'll pretend I don't know what's happening."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't. I need a wand. MY wand."

"But I-"

"Yes?"

"I like using your wand. It's almost like using my own."

"Where's yours?"

"Potter took mine."

"Ah. But if I'm to go anywhere my wand is essential."

"I know," he said sadly.

"You know, I've got my broom in my trunk."

"I didn't know you had your trunk with you." Ginny reached into the depths of her robes and took out a tiny trunk no bigger than her thumb.

"You shrunk it?" Draco exclaimed.

"Well... I had expected to enlarge it back to normal size afterwards."

"Where were you headed, actually?"

"I wasn't sure. I was thinking of Gri- I mean, a- friend's- house."

"Which friend?"

"You don't know him."

"Try me."

"No." She said forcefully, and he decided to leave it at that.

"But what does your broom have to do with anything?"

"Well, I could break the window and fly out..."

"But you need a wand."

They looked at each other.

"Y'know, I'm real jealous. Here I am, helping you escape when you're supposed to be my prisoner. Then when you go, I'll still be stuck here. I've got half a mind to keep you here."

"You can always come with me..."

"Didn't you hear a single word I said? I can't!"

"We can help."

"How? Dumbledore's dead," he reminded her bitterly.

"The Order IS strong, you know. It's possible."

"Even so, will they help me? What if they thought I was a spy?"

"I'll convince them." Draco looked at her doubtfully. "Or maybe Veritaserum?"

Draco sighed.

"So what if I go with you? How are we supposed to get out?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. Now give me my wand."

"Engorgio." Ginny's trunk enlarged to its original size, and she took her broom out. Then she shrunk her trunk again and stowed it in her robes.

"Nimbus 2000? Since when could you affo-" Draco realised what he was saying and he clamped his mouth shut.

Ginny glared at him. "Fred and George bought me that."

"Alright, alright."

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded. She turned to the window and shouted, "Deprimo!"

The glass shattered and somewhere in the house, a siren began to wail "intruder" over and over.

"Go, quick, before they realise Diffy's under the Imperious Curse and get here!"

"Aren't you coming?"

Draco gave her a sad smile and shook his head.

"But-" she protested.

Draco half-pushed her roughly and said, "Go! You've got at most two minutes!"

Ginny turned around and wanted to force him along, but one look in his eyes said enough. There was an icy glimmer in his stormy grey eyes that told her he meant to stay here. But not because he was cowardly. Oh no. That glimmer told her he was going to stay here and FIGHT.

"Promise me you'll go home and not come back," Draco pleaded.

"I promise." Ginny took his head in her hands and kissed him, and in that bittersweet kiss, that last kiss, she knew, that this love was never meant to happen.

She let go reluctantly and whispered, "I love you."

He gazed sadly into her eyes and murmured, "I love you too. I will never forget you. Never."

Ginny smiled through her tears and said shakily, "Stupefy!" And Draco collapsed on the bed.

She heard frantic footsteps nearing the door. Swinging her leg over her broom, she took one last look at Draco before she kicked off into the night sky.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor.

Ginny stood up and looked around. There was a thick white mist enveloping her, but even as she looked her surroundings took shape. It looked like the Hogwarts train station. She smiled. She hadn't been here for years and years.

Soft footsteps approached her, and she turned to see who it was, but even before she turned, somehow, she knew.

"I've been waiting for you," Draco Malfoy said. He looked startlingly young, as if he was still 17 years old.

As if time had stopped ever since she flew out of that window decades ago.

Then she caught sight of herself in a mirror hanging in midair and saw that she herself looked just as young. A muted whistle blew in the distance.

"The train's coming," Draco told her.

"How long has it been?" They both knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know. It feels like a few hours and a few centuries at the same time."

"I missed you," Ginny murmured, gazing into his clear grey eyes. "I thought of you every day."

"So did I. I haven't forgotten." And he smiled.

"I haven't forgotten either."

The Hogwarts train pulled up almost silently. Draco held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Ginny did not know what was in store for them, but she was not afraid. She was finally reunited with Draco and that was all that mattered. She took his hand, and together, they boarded the train into the unknown.

After all, death was but the next great adventure.


End file.
